elments story
by icey9797
Summary: this is my first story and its my own plaese in joy here the summary its a bout a princess named chaos and she has to go get the other elments across the map to fight a vary powerful evil and well yea thats about it ill contine to write more later


**Please be a ware this is one of my frist stroy i made so the spelling is bad and the grammer am not that good at that right now so i thought if i post this story up i could learn from of it ill contine to write more later on i want to finsh this one it will have 25 chapter when am done it will take a while by the way this is my own story hope you in joy ohh and onw last thing plz sumit comments on it thanks alot. **

Elements

Chapter one

The begin of the darkness

Waking alone in this dark forest I see nothing here but emptiness' and lie's well I guess its cause I'm the darkness in this forest I'm the evil that walk among the good of life and I have nothing good about me. My name is chaos , I'm the dark princess ,I'm the evil ,and now I will be queen . the ruler of darkness ,I have in iron fist nothing gets in my way but I seem bored and I don't want to be evil ether there something new going to happen soon I can feel it why do I feel the pain of what's to come to my kingdom here comes someone more evil then me how dare they enter my land. There setting every thing off balance why so they come here why is the demon of the under world stepping in to my land they need to get out now ill seen them out with wolves get ready for war they are in are land and they will destroy us if we don't destroy them first now lets go and kill them before they get here we need to get ride of them now. The wolves look at me why do we have to risk are lives you need to get every elements to destroy this evil we can not help we most run and you must get every element to help that's the only way to destroy this evil that's is to come now go we most work on this fast go with hast my princess the queen and king are gone now they ran away form this go and find them and tell them they are coward and you are too if you go with them. How I'm I a coward if I stayed behind to protect you guy of course I will go in battle to help my people my parents are coward but o well you got me instead of them now what do you wish me to do wolves. Then a snow wolf walk out of no were the wolf speaks to me. My name is Zenka I'm the artic wolf the queen of all the ice people and ruler of the artic I'm here on a quest to send you two of the elements of ice but you well have to find the rest on your own I'm going to tell you were one of the other elements are and plus my son and daughter is the strongest out of all my people I can tell you that and he and she well be great for you and the rest of this world we need to drive them out of this world so we can live in peace my queen of darkness so well you accept my offer so you don't have to go all the way up north here he comes my daughter and my son Vince my daughter name is sinthein they are two force that you can't be messing with they well protect each other and they well help against the force that we need to finish off soon we only have a years time now go with haste and find the other elements. we most now go and hide bring the king's and queen's to me so we can decease this matter. Now my daughter you most behave and listen to what chaos is saying don't under easement her she will guide you both to were you most go sinthein with that you must go bye my daughter and my son I love you do not fear what's to come chaos will teach you how to fight and defend your self's more then I did . Good bye for now.

Chaos, Sinthein, and vince run off to the east they're they will find the lions of ember and flame's they go through the misty plains and through the bad dessert they see nothing but emptiness and the evil that was in darks forest is following them they try to trick it but get in to truoble there they most fight for what's to come Chaos, sinthein, and Vince are fighting with all there strength and they have the upper hand in till Lucafer wife joins the fight her name is Cassidy she is well armed in combat she will kill them but out of nowhere a flash of light shine's and it one of the element Kursd they call him. Kursd us the light to destroy the evil that's in his way. Chaos told the twins to run north. Chaos grabs Kursd and runs north we will have to meet up in the mountain Shiva. Later that day they found them sounded by some people that look like fire then the a lion with fire mane came up to them and said what is this a element of light and dark this is odd. Kursd answer I saved her the devil choas looks up and ask I need your help well we need you're help the devil and his girl will destroy this world as we now know it no one can win unless we jion force I work alone for so long but I think I want to change and become good I love this world I love these people and to tell you the truths I think am in love with some one I just meet I feel strange being around this person kursd I feel I want to be with you but we can talk about this later. they traveled forward in to the fire lands. my lord of fire you and your people must hide and leave me your strongest person please.


End file.
